


The librarian

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Gay, Gay Sex, Library Sex, M/M, Sex, Slash, librarian gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The library gets a new librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Gerard or mikey way and or frank iero made this up it fake they do not condone any behaviors in this fic

It was Monday. Frank brushed his hair out of his eyes as he pushed open the door into the library. The smell of the books calmed him as always, this place, his sanctuary. If he was honest, it was more home than home was most of the time. He often went to the library after school to read. His mom often worked late, so he'd stay there in the far back corner at one of the tables in the stacks, where he could remain quiet and secluded. He’d been coming here since here turned 14. Now, here it was, three years later, and he was still showing up almost daily. He was comfortable here, more than anywhere else. He was often picked on in school for many reasons. He wore large thick black reading glasses and was a tiny short pale mousy little boy who was too skinny. His dyed black hair hung over one his eyes.   
Tonight in the library, everything had changed. The old lady who’d been here for years had passed away, and they had hired a new librarian. The moment Frank had walked in and laid eyes on the man, he froze, staring for far too long. He had long, black hair pulled back into a ponytail, even though tendrils were escaping around the man's sallow face. He was slightly chunky and had on glasses as well. He was walking across the room pushing the cart with books on it, bent over slightly. Frank couldn't help admiring the man's ass.  
The man caught him staring and Frank blushed profusely, rushing to his normal reading spot so fast he almost tripped and dropped his book. After that, he never made eye contact with older man, but now he was the reason Frank went to the library, hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful librarian. 

About three months had passed since the new librarian had started, and Frank found himself looking forward to his daily library visit. He often found himself daydreaming about the older man, wondering if he'd ever get to be with someone like him. He tortured himself by going to the library to get a look at the guy, but it was also the highlight of his day.  
One Saturday evening, Frank was startled out of a dream as he was suddenly being shaken awake.   
"It is time to go home, we're closing." The man said as Frank wiped the slobber from his face, embarrassed.  
"Oh yeah, sorry" Frank said as he gathered up his things. He headed for the door, speaking a little too loudly, unaware he’d been heard. "Fuck." He grumbled as he open the door to find it storming. His home was a 15 minute walk on a good day. His shoulders slumped as he stood there a few minutes before he gave a sigh and opened the door. The voice from just behind his left shoulder startled him.  
"It looks pretty nasty out there, looks like a mess. Can I give you a ride, uh..." He realized though he saw the kid daily he had no idea what his name was.  
"Frank; my name is Frank." He offered, sticking out his hand.  
The older man's eyes swept over him, making him feel heated in places he shouldn't. The man took his hand, shaking it and giving him a dazzling smile.  
"Gerard." The man offered his name.  
"Sure, I'll take a ride, Gerard. I don't live far." Frank told him. Gerard smiled again, liking this kid more as they talk. He drove Frank home, and sat in the driveway over an hour, talking about things that they both liked.  
“Frank, I'd better get going before your mother gets home and sees a strange man sitting in her driveway.“ He smiles. “I enjoyed talking to you, though, Frankie.”  
“I did, too…” Before he could stop himself, he pecked Gerard's cheek, hurrying out of the car with a rushed goodbye. Gerard, too surprised to think, sat there a few moments before heading home. In the meantime, Frankie leaned against the closed door, a huge grin on his face.

The next day he was back at the library, but it closed at 6 P.M. due to it being Sunday. Gerard called him from the front aisle to inform him they were closing. Frank picked up his bag and started stuffing his things in when Gerard approached him.  
"I have already locked up so you don't have to rush. I know you usually stay late on days we open till 11 and I've nowhere to be. I just have some things to do around here." Gerard says.  
“Oh, cool, thanks.”  
“Frank, I have a question for you.” Gerard looked at him, clearly looking nervous. “Why'd you kiss me last night?” Frank blushed, chewing on his lip before he answered.  
“I… I don't know… just, kinda wanted to… “ he said, uncomfortable with this line of questioning. “I like you… a lot…”  
“I see.” He sat down beside Frank. “Frank… I like you, too. But…”  
“Gerard, it's fine. Really.” He stood and ran out the door, not wanting to show his emotions. Gerard stayed behind, sighing softly before he went to finish up for the evening.

The next few days were sheer torture for Frank. He avoided going to the library until Saturday night, when he needed a break. School had been awful all week, and his mom had a “friend” coming over and wanted Frank to “Go play with your friends”. He scoffed as he walked. He wasn't stupid. He knew what she was going to do. He sure as hell didn't want to be within earshot, either.  
As he entered the cool and slightly dim building, he looked around for Gerard, seeing him working with another guy who was tall and skinny, had dirty blond hair and the same hazel eyes as Gerard behind a pair of glasses right out of the fifties. Rather than approach, Frank sighed and went to his regular spot, jealousy burning in his chest. He pulled out his notebook and decided to distract himself by drawing, knowing that he had no reason to be jealous. Drawing, of course, didn't help any. He ended up drawing Gerard.  
An hour before the library closed, the younger man hugged Gerard and left. The jealousy flared higher.  
“Frankie, may I sit and talk to you?”  
“Sure, but wouldn't your boyfriend get upset?”  
“My boyfriend? I'm single” He looked rather confused.  
“Then who was that guy that hugged you?” Frank asked, almost angrily. Gerard started to laugh.  
“That was my brother, Mikey. He stopped in and was helping me work so I wouldn't get behind while we work on our parents’ wedding anniversary plans.” Frank blushed. “Was that why you avoided me tonight?”  
“Yeah… I was, um, jealous. I know I don't have a reason to be… “  
“There could be a reason if you want there to be…” Without warning, Gerard pulled Frankie into his lap so that the boy was straddling his legs and facing him, suddenly not caring that the library was open for a bit longer and the doors were still unlocked. He cupped Frankie's cheeks and kissed him softly, his tongue running along the the boy's soft lower lip, as if asking permission. Moaning, Frank yielded to him, his arms slipping around Gerard's shoulders. Their tongues tangled momentarily, but an amused voice broke the spell.  
“Really, big brother? You couldn't at least wait until you locked up?” He looked at the pair, rather amused as Frank tried to scramble off of Gerard's lap, but not getting anywhere because the older man’s arms held him tight.  
“Shut up, Mikes. How many times have I walked in on you and Ray?” Mikey had the decency to blush.  
“Touché. I just came back to get my coat. I'll lock up on my way out.” Gerard thanked him, and Mikey winked at Frank, who turned ruby red. They waited until they heard the unmistakable sound of the door close and lock.  
“Now then… where were we?“ Gerard teased lightly. Seeing Frank give him a surprised look,he sighed and opened his arms, freeing the boy on his lap, though Frank wasn't moving. “Mikey won't say anything… I won't either, okay?” He cupped Frankie's cheek again. “I probably shouldn't be doing this…” He kissed Frank again, who's arms tightened around him, their tongues tangling again until they were out of breath.  
“Gerard… wow…” said Frank, breathlessly.  
“Frankie…” Gerard kissed his way down Frank's neck before he groaned softly. “I want you, Frankie, but I can't do this with you… Not right now, anyway.”  
“But…”  
“Shh, no buts. It's not because… I have a family thing in the morning. I promise that if not for that, I...we…” Gerard seemed a bit flustered, making Frank see that Gerard was as nervous as he was.  
“Gee, it's okay.” He kissed Gerard softly again. “I gotta get home, anyway. Town curfew is 12:30 for minors. I… I'll see you tomorrow.” He slipped off of Gerard’s lap, picking up his book bag and quickly leaving. Gerard sat there, glad Mikey had locked up, because he had one hell of a hard on. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock and stroking it hard and fast, imagining Frankie’s lips around him. He moaned like a whore as he came all over the desk, his body shaking in pleasure. He never saw Frank standing there watching, nor heard him slip out the door.

Later that night, Frankie sat up in bed, turned on by the dream he'd just had about Gee. His erection was so hard it hurt. He quietly got up and tiptoed into his bathroom, slipping off the boxers he'd been sleeping in. Sitting down in the tub, he took his cock in hand, stroking himself as he thought about the dream.  
He had dreamt that they were in the library stacks, Gerard having caught him watching, then placing a hand over his mouth to keep the other library patrons from knowing that their librarian was fucking him senseless and that he was loving every second of it. Dream Gerard had kissed and bit his neck, practically claiming him as he fucked his ass hard, jacking Frankie off as he pounded into the boy.  
Coming back to reality, Frankie slapped a hand over his own mouth, trying to not scream in pleasure when he began cumming all over his stomach and hand. Afterward, he stayed still for some time, trying to catch his breath as he panted. When he was finally able to move, he showered quickly before going back to bed, not bothering with his boxers, falling into a dreamless sleep.

It was Sunday again, and as soon as he was able, Frankie went to the library. His heart almost sank when he saw the substitute librarian, but the he remembered that Gerard had a family thing today. The substitute librarian told Frank that Mr. Way would be there by 2, so he thanked the lady and went to his normal spot,  
He was there, lost in a book when Gerard found him. “Good book, Frank?” Frank jumped, blushing at being startled.  
“I guess. I was looking at the new mythology book that just came in.”  
“Mythology, huh? I'd never guess you'd be into that.” Frank just shrugged, not wanting to think about how near Gerard was standing. “Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me.” He smiled and headed up to the front desk. All too soon closing time came,and Frank quickly spoke up, offering to help close up. Gerard accepted as he locked the door.   
"I just have to reshelf these book and then I can go. It shouldn't take long and you're definitely welcome to help me.” Frank followed him around, pushing the cart and helping him start putting the books back. He reached out without looking to grab a book, his fingers accidently grabbing Gerard. He quickly jerked his hand away, giggling and blushing. “You look pretty when blush like that,” the older man said. Frank turned to look at him.  
"Can... I ask you something personal?” Frank asked softly, giving Gerard big, brown puppy eyes.   
"I don't see why not," Gerard answer fondly.  
"How old are you? Just, well, you look too young to be a librarian.” Frank finished with a laugh. "I’m 25, and I love books, so why not a library?" He says fondly  
"You're too hot to be a librarian." Frank said, slapping his hand over his mouth after letting his mouth run before his brain could catch up. "Oh gosh, I’m sorry." Frank said. Gerard just laughed and gave him a bright smile.  
"You’re too cute, you know… How old are you?" Gerard asked.  
“17… I'll be 18 on Halloween, though.”  
“So, about three more weeks, hmm?” Frank blushed and nodded. “I think I can handle that…” Gerard murmured, almost to himself. Frank turned to look at him, and before he could stop himself, he kissed Gerard. He’d half expected him to pull away or shove him off. Instead, Gerard tangled his hand in Frank's hair, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, they both were panting for breath, and Frank's cheeks were flushed.   
Gerard forgot all about the books he was supposed to be putting away, leading Frank back to his desk. He picked Frank up, setting him on his desk, then kissing him again. Frank let his tongue slip into Gerard's mouth exploring it as he wrapped his arms around his neck. when they broke apart again, both of them were panting and Gerard could feel the 17 year old’s hard on pressed against him. Frank shoved his hand down between them, unzipping his pants to relieve the pressure. He grabbed Gerard's hand, boldly shoving it down his jeans. "You see what you do to me?" He asked him.  
"Mmm" Gerard mumbled.   
"You've been driving me crazy ever since you got here." He said. Pulling his hand out of the boy's jeans, Gerard grabbed the waistband and tugged them down, taking Frank's boxers with them, letting his cock spring free. He wrapped his hand around it, giving it a few strokes. Gerard had only intended on giving the mousy boy a hand job, but Frank reached out and started undoing his slacks, pulling Gerard’s cock out of the zipper, stroking him to aching hardness. He spoke with every stroke of his hand on the man’s cock. "Want you to put this cock inside me.” Frank ran his thumb across the slit, spreading the precum. "It's so big..." Stroking again. "Gonna make me cum so hard" He says. Gerard stopped Frank’s ministrations before he could cum.  
He moved away from Frank to the other side of the desk to grab some hand lotion before moving to stand between Frank's knees, pushing his legs apart. He squirted some the lotion in his hand and rubbed it on them. He worked a finger inside the boy's tight opening. Frank moaned and squirmed at the intrusion, his cock twitching at the burning sensation in his ass. He'd had sex a few times with a boy down the street, but Gerard was his first really experienced man. The other times were just drunken fumbles with that boy, and his first time had not been great.  
Gerard was different, more gentle as he worked the second finger in. "You’ve done this before,” Gerard mused.  
"Yes" Frank said, blushing fiercely. By the time Gerard had worked the third finger in, he was whimpering and moaning, pressing himself down on the fingers, but Gerard took his time, careful to open him up. He pulled Frank’s ass to the edge of the desk and rubbed the lotion on his cock. He then pressed the tip of it against the boys opening before pushing inside of him. Frank let out loud, whorish moan and started squirming at the intrusion.  
“Fuck me" He whined. He didn't allow himself time to adjust before he was shoving his hips against Gerard, who gripped his hips started to thrust inside him on his desk, right there in the library. The boy looked beautiful shoving himself down onto his cock this way. It made Gerard ache with need, and he gripped Frankie's hips tightly, thrusting hard and fast into him. The boy captured his mouth, fucking his mouth with his tongue in time with the motion of his hips on Gerard’s cock.   
Gerard set up a rhythm, pounding into the boy’s tight heat with abandon. He'd never been fucked like this. Frankie felt so good and tight. Frankie moaned as he rode himself down on Gerard's cock, taking him in again and again, until he came before Gerard could even touch his cock, pulling Gerard over the edge with him.  
Gerard spilled his seed in the boy the moment Frank came between them, his ass tightening on Gerard's cock. When they were both spent he slid himself out the boy, both of them panting, and his seed dribbled out onto the desk.  
"I think I'll be spending more time at the library," Frank pants.  
"I think I'd like that," Gerard laughs breathlessly. "We should get you home now," Gerard says, handing Frank his pants. He turned his back and straightened himself up to give Frank time to dress. Before they leave, Frank kisses him passionately, tangling his fingers in Gerard's ponytail. Gerard chuckled softly. “Frankie, you're killing me. Keep that up and I'll have to fuck that cute ass of yours again.” Frankie grinned cheekily.  
“Promise?”  
“Promise. But not tonight. Let's get you home, Frank.” As they left the library and Gerard drove Frank home, each was quiet, but were grinning ear to ear.


End file.
